Because of you
by NeUmA.S.J
Summary: Why is Noah 'Puck' Puckerman the way he is and what happened for him to change? Some say love can change everything. One-shot. Puck's POV. Purt, Puckurt, Puck/Kurt


**A/N: So... I couldn't sleep and I started writing this . I decided to post it the way it came out... So, no beta... Sorry for the mistakes I probably made.**

**Hope you like it.**

_**'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'**_

Everyone asks me why the hell I'm the way I am. Well I won't say it's because I have a crazy family since I don't even know the bigger part of my family...

I live in a house with my mom and my sister.

My dad? Missing.

Not missing like he went out one day and vanish. Missing like one morning I woke up with my parents screaming, my mom pleading for my dad not to leave and he opening the door. He was saying that it was his big shot, he was going to be a rockstar and that nothing would be on his way.

Not even his wife and kids.

That's why I became who I am. My mom was in bed for the next 3 months. She couldn't get up. She was so depressed that she tried to kill herself. The day I got home and found out she had been taken to the hospital overdosing over her medicines and that she tried to kill herself was the day I decided I was going to build walls around my heart so nobody could get in. That was the day Puck was born and Noah was locked up.

Don't get me wrong, I don't want to blame everything on my father or my mother. I'm the one to blame for this asshole I became. The closest I had ever get to love someone was Quinn and we all know how _that_ worked out. I missed the only friend I had. We're working out now, but I'll always be the guy that got his girlfriend pregnant.

Then Beth came.

She was so small and so beautiful. When I saw my baby girl I realized I had to change. For her. I knew I wasn't going to see her growing up. I wouldn't be there when learn how to walk. I wouldn't hear her first words. And I was the one to blame for it.

I was trying to change but things got hard and we didn't have money. What did I do? I stole a fucking ATM.

Things really started to change when I went to Juvie. For some reason Kurt came to see me. He said that it wasn't fair for me to be alone in there, since nobody wanted to see me and my mom was too mad to look at me.

It became our ritual.

Twice a week Kurt would go see me. We talked about everything. About the universe, about school, about religion, God.

I know you're probably thinking 'Noah Puckerman? Talking about things that actually matter? There's something wrong there'. But, in case you don't know, I can talk about interesting stuff I'm actually a good student but we know that Puck has a reputation and he can't do anything that might threaten it.

When I got out I thought it would end. I mean, I always thought he was going there because he felt pity. And he ignored me the entire week after I came back to school.

Was I wrong to think that, whatever that was, was over?

Anyway, two weeks after I was out my phone rung and it was him asking if I didn't want to go to his house. I thought 'Why the hell not' and that was it. Everyday we had glee we would go to his house. In separated cars – his idea, not mine. We would still not talk on school and act like we hated each other. It was all for the show.

One day we were watching Sweeney Todd – It's a good movie (I'll pretend I didn't almost cry while Not While I'm Around was playing) - and Kurt new all the lyrics. He would sing all of Miss Lovet's parts. It was amazing to see him singing.

I think that was the day I started to have feelings for him.

At least once a week we would see Sweeney Todd. I would sing Sweeney's parts and he would sing Miss Lovet's.

We spent 3 months like that. Movies 2 or 3 times a week plus Sweeney Todd and the rest of the time we would pretend we hated each other.

One day he got to school with a fading bruise around his eye, another one on his cheek and one more on his arm. I had to know who had done that to him so I waited until he was heading to his chemistry class and pulled him to the janitor's closet

"Are you crazy, Noah? What the hell? Someone might have seen!" He said while he was trying to see if I had ruined his clothes.

"I don't care, Kurt. What the fuck happened to you? Who the fuck did that to you?" He looked up at me

"No one, Noah, don't worry..."

"How the fuck am I supposed not to worry? You have bruises all over your face!" He looked to the floor and said with a small voice that if he told me it would only drive me mad and it wouldn't change what had happened. And then got out. For the next two days I didn't see him. I knew he was at school, because his car was on the parking lot. He was just avoiding me.

Glee came and there he was. He looked at me and just smiled. It wasn't a true smile. I could see it was one of his fake smiles. The one that wouldn't reach his eyes. As usual, after glee I followed him home. Right after we got into his house he look at me and said "Don't, Noah, just don't. I'm not ready to talk about it. So... Sweeney Todd?" I just smiled.

One week later I was suspended for three days and had two more weeks in detention because I had punched Amizio senseless. The same night I got a text from Kurt saying I was a complete idiot and that what I had done was stupid. At the end of the text had a P.S.: Thank you.

When I got back to school I was different. I started talking to Kurt in front of everyone.

One more month and our first kiss happened. It was on his basement and it was perfect. By The Sea was playing and Kurt had made some comment about Johnny Depp and white hair. The next day we got to school holding hands. That took people of guard.

We went to the homecoming ball together and we even were crowned. Now we're on our last year and we're still together. If I have any saying over this, will be together forever. He gave me a reason to change.

_**'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'**_

"_Noah? What are you doing?" Kurt asks from the place where he's lying on my bed._

"_Finishing my paper..."_

"_The one that we had to write about ourselves? That was a pain in the ass to do..." He doesn't even bother to move from the bed._

"_Uhum. That one. And, Kurt?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Love you" I hear a chuckle _

"_Love you too, Noah"_


End file.
